El destierro y un nuevo equipo
by Zakishio
Summary: es mi primer fic denle una oportunidad la historia se situa despues de la pelea de Pain contiene spoilers del manga


Este es mi primer fic espero i les guste jajá

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece si fuera mío Naruto y Hinata serian muy cercanos de desde que se cruzaron sus ojos jajaja todo le pertenece a masashi kishimoto

Era un día común como cualquier otro en konoha bueno en lo que quedo de ella después del ataque de Pain se podía observar como ninjas aldeanos trabajaban en reconstruir lo que quedo de la gran aldea .

En los alrededores mas específicamente cerca de una cascada cera de lo que quedo de la aldea se encontraba Naruto Uzumaki conocido por pocos como amigo, compañero de misión , el idiota numero uno en sorprender a la gente , un hermano que siempre los protege por la mayoría como el héroe de konoha y aun después de su hazaña muchos lo ven como el kyubi no kitsune pero solo una persona dentro de todas esas no lo ve de esa manera una joven de tez blanca ojos lila asemejándose a 2 pequeñas perlas que lo miraban como un ejemplo a seguir y también como el gran amor de su vida su nombre es Hinata Hyuga .

-como es posible que una persona tan honesta y pura se enamorara de mi no lo entiendo – eso era lo que rondaba en la cabeza del rubio desde hace una semana – no lo entiendo ahora no se como diablos hare para volver a verla que debo hacer aaaaa mierda no lo entiendo por que si siempre me a gustado Sakura-chan últimamente me la paso pensando tanto en Hinata no lo entiendo aaaaa

**-eso pequeño humano se llama enamorarse de la gente –** de repente fue llevado a el interior de su mente para estar parado cerca del gran zorro que lo miraba recostado detrás de la enorme reja

-amor y tu como sabes eso eh! – grito el rubio al kitsune – tu eres solo una bola de pelos llena de pura maldad y rencor dime como diablos sabes que es amor? Eh!·

**-crees que por yo ser un monstro no conozco el amor **– reprocho el kitsune asiendo que sus palabras retumbaran en todo el lugar como un rugido-** déjame decirte pequeño insecto tu no puedes controlarme por que no puedes llenar ese vacio que tienes ese vacio que dejo ese maldito Uchiha **

-cállate no sabes nada – respondió en un grito el rubio mientras golpeaba con fuerzas los barrotes de las celda ocasionando que de su puño brotaran pequeños hilos de sangre que caían al piso

**-dime acaso me equivoco dímelo por que te conozco de toda tu vida yo soy quien a estado contigo desde ese día en que ese bastardo me controlo yo era feliz dentro de mi antigua ****jinchūriki**** ella me daba algo que tu no has podido conseguir en estos últimos años y eso es el amor incondicional de una persona una a la cual puedas confiar por que sabrás que nunca te traicionara aquella persona que solo se preocupe por ti aquella persona que sea capas de recibir tu amor y regresártelo con la misma o mas intensidad no como esa niñita rosadita que supuestamente tu amas Pero admítelo tu para ella no eres mas que un amigo –** dicho esto Naruto callo de rodillas sabiendo que varias cosas que dijo su inquilino eran verdad dejando escapar una lagrima traicionera – **ahora veo que entiendes a lo que me refiero . déjame contarte una historia que debiste de saber desde hace mucho – **el rostro de Naruto volteo a verlo perplejo-** es la historia que muy pocos saben acerca del ****10 de octubre**** de hace 17 años**

-**El 10 de octubre de hace 17 era el día mas feliz para mi antigua ****jinchūriki cuyo nombre era Kushina Uzumaki era una joven muy energética le gustaba gastar bromas a la gente era conocida como la habanero sangrienta pero a pesar de ser conocida por ese nombre también era una mujer con un enorme corazón solo tenia ojos para una persona especial Minato Namikaze o..**

**-**espera espera espera – decía Naruto mientras se paraba de golpe con los ojos abiertos como platos – estas diciendo que mi madre era tu anterior jinchūriki

**-así es-**menciono el kitsune

**-**prosigue – menciono el rubio mientras se sentaba enfrente de la gran jaula por alguna extraña razón aquella gran bestia que antes siempre quería matarlo o dominarlo no le ocasionaba ningún temor en cambio le hacia sentir una gran confianza

**-esta bien –**en kyubi se recostó dejando su rostro levantado para poder hablar con su carcelero-**como venia mencionando ese día para Kushina y Minato ósea tus padres era el día mas feliz de todos inclusive para mi por que ese día después de una larga espera de 10 meses nacería su primogénito que ese viene siendo tu.**

**-**ósea que tu también anhelabas por así decir mi nacimiento?

-**aunque te suene raro si por que tu llevarías parte de mi chacra desde el momento de tu nacimiento pero tu nacimiento tenia que ser escondido de muchos por que tu padre tenia muchos enemigos de la aldea oculta en las rocas –** el rostro de Naruto paso a formar una gran O: -** así que tu nacimiento se llevaría a cabo en un lugar especial donde solo se encontraba el sandaime su esposa tu padre y tu madre el lugar era rodeado por el escuadrón ambu del hokague pero aun así todo salió mal un hombre de nombre Madara Uchiha asesino a todos i cada uno de los ambus noqueando a el sandaime y su esposa y tomándote en brazos para asesinarte pero tu padre no lo permitió te rescato con su jutsu dimensional colocándote a salvo del Uchiha pero nos dejo a mi y a tu madre a la merced del bastardo –**el kyubi se sentía frustrado por alguna razón que Naruto no sabia pero estaba seguro lo descubriría si el kitsune seguía contando la historia –** cuando una mujer ****jinchūriki da a luz el sello que nos mantiene a nosotros los biju dentro de ellas se debilita en un lapso de tiempo ese lapso que aprovecho el Uchiha para extraerme y controlarme con su sharingan me hizo atacar la aldea que tanto amaban Minato y Kushina sin que yo pudiera controlarme también me obligo a matar a tu madre pero eso no sucedió gracias a tu padre que la salvo llevándola contigo **

**-**entonces ese tal Madara es el responsable de que el destino nos pusiera en esta situación?-pregunto el rubio para ver como el kitsune con un movimiento de cabeza respondía – y dime que paso después

-**el yondaime hokague peleo con el Uchiha colocándole un sello que hizo que su poder sobre mi se desvaneciera pero cuando eso sucedió fue demasiado tarde porque tu padre sabia que tu madre no sobreviviría para poder encerrarme dentro de ella y si no hacia algo rápido las cosas empeorarían así que opto por encerarme en ti cuando inicio el ritual yo esperaba que todo saliera bien pero el Uchiha no pareció darse por vencido controlándome de nuevo con una fuerza mayor a la anterior obligándome a matarte pero Minato y Kushina se interpusieron ante mi ataque quedando atravesados por mi garra cuando eso sucedió por mi culpabilidad el poder de Madara se rompió y fue cuando tu padre me encerró en ti con el resto del chacra de tu madre y un poco de el para luego después de encerrarnos con una fuerza sorprendente atravesó a Madara con el jutsu del shinigami i lo encerró toda su alma dentro de su cuerpo para luego caer exhausto – **en este punto de la historia las lagrimas de Naruto no paraban de salir por que acaba de enterarse de cómo perdió a sus padres –** después llego el sandaime tu padre le dijo que se te tratara como un héroe y que te pusieran el apellido de tu madre para que tu vida estuviera a salvo anqué no contaba con que los aldeanos que salvaste intentaran matarte pero no sucedió gracias a las protecciones de los ambus del hokague y mi habilidad para curarte lo demás creo que ya lo sabes –**Naruto limpiaba sus lagrimas con las mangas de su sueter después se puso de pie empezando a caminar dentro de la jaula del zorro a lo cual el kitsune se sorprendió por ese acto iba a decir algo pero observo como el chico abrasaba una peque porción de su pata a lo cual el respondió

-creo que siempre te odie por hacer que mi vida fuera miserable –menciono el rubio mientras se separaba de su inquilino – pero ahora que se la verdadera historia de lo que paso no puedo odiarte porque que tu también perdiste a una gran amiga por así decirlo no?

-**podría decirse que la veía como a una hermana siempre platicábamos cuando estaba sola y siempre la cuidaba y ella llenaba mi vacio con amor un amor que un en la actualidad sigue presente – **dicho esto poso una de sus patas sobre la cabeza de Naruto – **alguien se acerca será mejor que regreses nos vemos luego –**dicho esto Naruto salió de su interior para observar a la persona que se acercaba a su posición

-hola Naruto no esperaba encontrarte – decía cierto peliblanco con toques de pervertido

-oh hola Kakashi-sensei que haciendo por estos rumbos – pregunto el rubio mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en su posición anterior haciendo espacio para que su profesor tomara asiento junto a el

El ninja copia se sentó en el lugar que su alumno y de su porta kunais saco su ya típico libro naranja y comenzaba a leerlo

- tan increíble es esa historia de ero-senin? – pregunto el rubio mientras dirigía su mirada y apuntaba con el dedo índice el pequeño libro

-claro que si es una obra de arte – dirigió su mirada a su pupilo – tiene muy buen trama – y aun cuando traía su siempre inolvidable mascara Naruto pudo notar la sonrisa de su sensei

-nee Kakashi-sensei puedo preguntarle algo?– el tono de Naruto hizo que su sensei cerrara su libro para prestar total atención en el porque ese tono serio y melancólico no era habitual en el chico

-que sucede? Problemas con Sakura? – intento bromear pero vio que la mirada de su alumno no cambio

-no no es eso es acerca de yondaime hokague en otras palabras mi padre-el peli plateado se sorprendió

Como era posible eso que el chico decía-se que muy pocos lo saben pero quiero que me responda con la verdad

-eh? De que se trata?-el ninja copia ahora estaba intrigado acaso se avía escapado información esa que solo sabia el desde hace unas pocas semanas gracias a que la godaime le revelo el secreto mas grande de la aldea que era el de los padres de Naruto

-es cierto que mi padre es el yondaime hokague y que mi madre fue la antigua jinchūriki del kyubi?-la mirada del rubio con toques de melancolía y tristeza con los que miro a su sensei hicieron que este no pudiera mentirle

-es cierto no se de donde lo haigas escuchado pero es cierto tus padres son Minato Namikaze el yondaime hokague y también mi sensei – ante esta revelación los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos eso era algo que no se esperaba – y tu madre era Kushina Uzumaki la antigua jinchūriki del kyubi –cuando termino de decir eso la mirada del rubio se relajo dejando ver de nuevo esa sonrisa que siempre lo acompañaba

-muchas gracias sensei – se puso de pie y sacudía el polvo de sus posaderas – eso que me acaba de decir a resuelto una de las dudas que me atormentaba con respecto a donde conseguí esa información-coloco su mano derecha en el sitio donde se encontraba el sello que lo unía con su nuevo amigo-me lo dijo mi inquilino o debería decir mi nuevo mejor amigo – sonrió de forma zorruna para luego dar un salto i caer sobre uno de los arboles que había por el lugar – bien me retiro sensei debo ir a ayudar con la reconstrucción de la aldea si no cuando despierte tusunade-bachan me armara un lio-dicho esto comenzó a saltar entre los arboles

-es increíble como a madurado este niño – y observo como el hijo de su sensei se alejaba entre las copas de los arboles mientras veía como la sobra de su antiguo sensei aparecía aun lado de su pupilo para luego desaparecer con el chico entre la lejanía mientras una sonrisa se formaba debajo de su mascara.


End file.
